Star Trek: Defiant
}} Star Trek: Defiant is an alternate Star Trek series made by both Dragonboy546 and Typhuss999. Plot After first contact with the Klingon Empire in 2151 Starfleet Command is worried that Empire will start a war with the Federation that may happen, and its up to the crew of the to make sure that the Federation is defended well and that no Klingon warships invade. Cast Main Cast *Daniel Craig as Captain Typhuss James Halliwell *Bruce Boxleitner as Commander John Martin *Natalie Portman as Commander Padme Amidala *Catherine Bell as Commander Sarah Mackenzie *Molly Brink as Lieutenant Telek *Unknown actress as Lieutenant Susan Mayer *Mariska Hargitay as Lieutenant Olivia Benson *Amanda Tapping as Commander Samantha Carter/Admiral Helen Bancroft *Unknown actress as Lieutenant Gabrielle Mayer *Courtney Cox as Lieutenant Commander Monica Geller *Roxann Dawson as Lieutenant Commander *Gates McFadden as Doctor Beverly Crusher *Unknown actress as Doctor Kathy O'Neill Guest Cast *Chris Pine as Captain *Jamie Lee Curtis as Admiral *‎Carmen Argenziano as Rear Admiral Jacob Carter *Richard Dean Anderson as Vice Admiral James Martin *Scarlett Johansson as Rear Admiral Maria Martin *Rose McGowan as Paige Halliwell *Peyton List as Commander Kelly Martin *Zachary Quinto as Commander Seasons Season 1 (2259-2260) The year is 2259 and Starfleet is building new starships that can last longer then the older classes of starships, the commanded by Captain Typhuss James Halliwell as he and his crew keeps the Federation secured from danger. Season 2 (2260-2261) *2.01 Touch of the Prophets part two *2.02 The Nebula *2.03 Klingon Attack *2.04 Upgrades *2.05 The Inquiry Part One *2.06 The Inquiry Part Two *2.07 The Enterprise Variation *2.08 Battle of Sector 237 *2.09 Cardassian Encounter *2.10 The Savage Empire *2.11 Unworthy *2.12 Allies Season 3 (2261-2262) *3.01: No Man's Land Season 4 (2263-2264) *4.01 To Serve All My Days *4.02 Enemy: Starfleet *4.03 Kitumba *4.05 Season 5 (2264-2265) The has been attacking colonies along the Federation-Klingon Neutral Zone as of late and are looking to attack key Federation sectors and starbases, starting with Starbase Yorktown when will the attack begin who knows but Starfleet needs to prepare but after the attack by Krall and his swarm drones it's going be impossible. Season 6 (2265-2266) The Federation-Klingon War has begun and the Federation aren't doing so well in the battles and are forced to retreat on all fronts and regroup at Starbase 10, but Admiral Johnson has relieved Captain Halliwell of command of the Defiant, and gives him a desk job during the war can the Federation win this war or will they be forced to surrender. Season 7 (2266-2267) The Federation forces have gained the upper hand against the Klingon forces by taking over the Archer system first, but the Federation fleet are still being bottled up in the system by Klingon forces. Captain Halliwell has taken a leave of absence due to the death of a family member can he get it together or will the crew of the Defiant be forced to endure a new Captain that they don't know?. Movies *Movie One: Star Trek: Attack of the Klingons - Background information In 2009 Rick Berman returned again after Star Trek: The New Generation and with Michael Piller they made Star Trek: Defiant, and they found a great cast of people to play the parts of the characters. *Daniel Craig *Bruce Boxleitner Category:Stories Category:Novels Category:Novels in progress Category:Alternate Star Trek stories Category:Stories set in the Kelvin timeline